The invention relates to a coupling device for a coaxial conductor system of the type in which conductor sections are formed in a planar member which defines external conductors with a rectilinear (generally, square or rectangular) cross-section in which, by means of dielectric supporting material, interior conductors are disposed which have a rectangular cross-section.
German Patent Document DE-PS 27 01 228, discloses a coaxial conductor system of the type referred to herein, which comprises exterior conductor sections of a square or rectangular cross-section embedded in a base plate in which a rectangular interior conductor is disposed by means of dielectric supporting material. The base plate is closed off by a planar covering plate. However, the subject patent reference fails to disclose any special embodiment of a coupling device suitable for use with such a coaxial conductor system.
Heretofore, it has been customary to construct coaxial coupling devices with parts which are rigidly screwed together. However, this system has the disadvantage that it is severely stressed mechanically by thermal expansion. Another embodiment with elastic plug contacts has the disadvantage of generating passive intermodulation products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coupling device for coaxial conductor systems of this type (particularly for the coupling of two conductor sections arranged in planes disposed above one another) which is characterized by low losses and can also compensate for temperature-caused differences.
This object is achieved according to the invention, by means of a coupling comprising a pin mounted on the interior conductor of the first coaxial conductor which is inserted into a sleeve mounted on the interior conductor of the second coaxial conductor. The pin and sleeve extend through a coupling opening in a common wall shared by the exterior conductors of the respective coaxial conductors.
A particular advantage of the coupling device according to the invention is that the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art coupling devices are eliminated and that the compensation of different linear expansions because of a temperature gradient between interior and exterior conductors or due to different coefficients of expansion of the materials is possible.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.